A Romantic Demise
by Lily Hanson
Summary: She shed a tear as she drove her knee into Jake's stomach, taking his breath away. Then she grabbed his morpher and smashed it into the ground. He powered down and now they could look each other in the eyes. Gia wished she could give up, let him take her home and have Tensou or Noah figure a way out of the brainwash, but Cliff had ordered she fight, so fight she must.
1. Be Mine

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Megaforce. This story is fan-made._

_Author's Note: This is not where the Megaforce series starts. If you want to read the series without getting lost, I suggest you read my stories in the order they appear:_

_**No To Date Nights - The Party Night - Project Partners - Megaforce: Lives Behind The Masks - **__**Prom Night**__ - __**A Trip To Remember - First Meetings - Something She Loves – Protective Morans – Samurai In Harwood County – Rainy Days – Luck Had Nothing To Do With It – Ranger Support – Parents and Children – Hero Without The Spandex – Emma's Night – Emma's Mother – Bait And Switch – After Death – A Stormy Day – A Date For Tensou – A Mother's Advice – Mending Fences – Executioner Named Revenge –Those Three Words – On The Fourth Day – Babysitting – Tiger- A Fresh Start – On the Mountains – Looking Ahead – The Rangers' Recovery – Daughter's Nightmare – Megaforce: With Great Power –Cookies – The Babysitters: Jake and Gia – Better Off With The Burrows**_ – _**A Hard Journey – The Messenger – Megaforce: The Invasion Arrives – Learning To See – Sight Unseen**_

"Ow!"

"I'm sorry," Jake said. "Just, hold still."

"OW!"

"Sorry," Jake said again. He set the cotton ball down and looked Gia in the eyes. He couldn't believe the deep colour of the bruise Cliff had left on her face or just how bad the swelling had gotten in only a matter of hours. "I just want to clean it out."

"It's fine," Gia told him and moved away, hugging Kitten to her chest. Jake shook his head.

"It's not fine. Just... tell me again what this game is."

"He's coming after you," Gia whispered. "He knows to get through you to get to me and... that's what he's going to do. But he's not just going to go through you..."

"He can't."

"Jake."

"He can't. He won't," Jake took Gia in his arms and hugged her. Gia wasn't reassured at all. She pulled away from Jake and shook her head.

"He can follow me."

"How?"

"My heart," Gia looked down at her chest. "It's Robo-Knight technology. It's the same as Cliff's. Vrak's using that to keep tabs on me. Where I go, who I'm with. Cliff's going to use that. I can't..."

"He's not going to hurt you," Jake assured her but Gia punched the bed.

"He's threatened you and Emma!"

"He's only trying to scare you."

"Well, it's working," Gia muttered. She sighed loudly, "He's strong, Jake."

"You're stronger. Gia, look at everything you have..."

"He's going to take that away."

"You're talking like he's already won," Jake shook his head. "Gia, he's got nothing on you..."

"No, he's got everything! He knows everything! Even when I think I've finally gotten away from him, he knows how to come back. I can't leave the ship, Jake!"

"We'll find a way around that."

"How? By ripping my heart out of my chest! They can track it! They know...!"

"Tensou built Robo-Knight. He can find a way to block their signal, or change the code or the programming or something computer smart to keep us all safe," Jake took Gia's hands in his and held them softly. He looked to her with a smile, "Hey, we're in this together. All of us. If Cliff wants to hurt you or any of us, he's going to have to go through the whole team. Maybe even all the Rangers."

Jake kissed the side of her face gently and then got out of her bed, "Maybe the swelling's just gone to your brain. Get some rest and I'm sure you'll feel better in a couple of hours."

Gia sighed, but Jake had never steered her wrong before. Knowing the others were safe on the ship and that they had no reason to leave for the rest of the day, Gia put her head down on her pillow and closed her eyes. While she could hear some noise from the deck, for the most part, the room was eerily silent.

Until she could hear her heartbeat. It was an unusual sound, and had been since Tensou had given her the robotic heart. However, this sound was different from all the others. This sound was almost like someone was talking to her. She reached across to the night table and turned on the fan to drown out the noise. It only got louder. Gia realized it wasn't her heart beat that was haunting her. There was actual sound coming from her heart.

_Be mine_.

_Be mine._

_Be mine._

_You're mine._

She gasped and sat up in bed in a cold sweat. Her heart was talking to her, but there was no way that was true. She turned on the light and checked her bracelet. It was supposed to beep if the heart was encountering a problem or beginning to malfunction, but so far everything seemed to be in working order. Gia assumed this was just her mind and her fears playing up on her and so tried to calm herself down. She put her head back down on the pillow and focused on listening to the sound of the fan rather than her heart.

Unfortunately, that was easier said than done. Every time her heart pounded she heard, in Cliff's voice, _be mine._

_Be mine._

_You're mine._

She sat up again, gasping and once more covered in a cold sweat. She turned off the fan and then put her head in her hands. She breathed deeply and tried to listen only to the inhale and exhale.

Only the beat of her heart was stronger, faster: _BE MINE! BE MINE! BE MINE! YOU'RE MINE!_

"Stop it!" she screamed and grabbed her shirt over her heart as the voice got louder and louder. She doubled over in bed, crying out again for it to stop. Suddenly, the light came on as her friends rushed into her room. Jake and Emma sat down right next to her, holding her.

"Take it out!" she shouted and started scratching at her chest, as if trying to dig her heart out herself. "Take it out!"

"Take what out?"

"It's his heart! I don't want it!"

"Gia," Emma shook her head and hugged her best friend. "Cliff can't hurt you."

"He is! He's here!" Gia screamed. "I can't get away! Take it out!"

"Taking your heart out will kill you," Jake told her. "Gia, we can't do that. But Cliff's not here. He's not going to get you."

"We share a heart!" Gia screamed. "I don't want it!"

"Okay, okay," Emma nodded her head. She looked to Jake desperately and shrugged her shoulders, "I'll talk to Tensou, alright."

Emma got up to leave and Noah followed her out. On the deck he grabbed her arm and stopped her in her tracks. He shook his head.

"Robo-Knight's spare was the only heart we had," he said. "Nothing else is going to be strong enough to replace it unless we actually get a human heart."

"What else are we going to do, Noah? This is getting to her."

"You said there was some swelling, right?"

"Have you not seen her?" Emma crossed her arms. "Gia would have been better off fighting that ghost monster one on one than Cliff."

"Right, but she did face Cliff and he knocked her around pretty hard. It's not pretty, but it's common with concussions for people to act a little..."

"Crazy?"

"Your words, not mine," Noah held up his hand. "Look, I'm all for keeping her calm. We'll let her rest and wait for the swelling to go down a little more before we actually start looking into putting a new heart in her chest. She barely survived the last operation. I'm not doing another one just because this is a Robo-Heart and Cliff's the Robo-Knight."

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Emma asked.

Noah nudged her back to the room, "Tell her you talked to Tensou and he's got another heart for her."

"She won't believe that."

"She's asking us to take her heart out," Noah said. "She might be willing to believe we're getting it done now. Tell her we've got a new heart for her, but she needs to rest up."

"So, lie? Just straight up, flat out lie?"

"Yes."

"This better work," Emma muttered as she walked back to the bedroom.


	2. Ownership

Her friends assured her a new heart was coming, but Gia couldn't rest. After Tensou ran some scans on her, which he assured her was to make sure the new heart would work and fit comfortable in her body, she went to bed with her friends around her. However, her mind kept her awake, tossing and turning as she tried to ignore the echo of Cliff's voice in her heart. Eventually, she had enough. She found herself getting out of bed and tip-toeing past all the Rangers and out on the deck. She walked up to the side of the ship and gripped the railing tight.

_Come to me or they all die_, she heard in her head and closed her eyes. It was Cliff's voice, there was no denying that.

_You know what you want to do,_ his voice continued to haunt her mind while her heart kept pounding: _be mine, be mine, be mine_. Eventually, she had enough and something compelled her to throw herself over the side of the ship. She would have fallen down through the clouds and let herself break every bone in her body once she hit the pavement, but instead she found herself landing on her feet, with nothing more than a little jolt traveling up her legs and along her spine to let her know she had landed. Then she started to walk, slowly, and turned down into a dark alley. There she saw him, Cliff, just waiting for her with that sick smirk.

He approached her and cupped her face, "I knew you'd come."

"I don't know what brought me here," Gia shook her head. Cliff pulled her in for a kiss. She didn't kiss him back, but this time, even though she had room to pull back, she didn't. She let him kiss her. Gia knew something was wrong already. This wasn't what she wanted but she couldn't stop herself. As Cliff put his arms around her, she knew she had to do something.

"Your morpher?" Cliff asked her. Gia shook her head. It was sitting on her night table. She didn't sleep with it, it was too bulky. He smirked. "Great..."

"Wait," Gia said and lifted her hand. She showed Cliff the bracelet that was meant to monitor her heart. She knew she couldn't stop herself going with her ex, but she could do something to help herself get out of this mess. She took off the monitor. "I lose my morpher so much, Tensou made this tracker."

"A tracker, huh?"

"Even without my morpher, the Rangers can find me."

"Really?" Cliff asked her. He took it from her hands and then dropped it on the ground. "Leave it behind, then and come with me."

Gia couldn't disobey. Fortunately, she wanted to follow one of his commands. Her heart monitor wasn't a tracker. Tensou technically hadn't built it to be able to find her without her morpher. However, it was connected to her heart, and Gia was sure one of her friends could figure out how to turn it into a tracker. It was her only hope.

So she left it behind as she followed Cliff into the night. She wanted to turn back, she wanted to scream for help, but as much as she willed it, her body wouldn't do it.

Cliff took her down to Vrak's underwater lair. She walked right past half of the evil alien brothers without a word from him. Eventually, they made it into Cliff's room. Gia shed a tear. Cliff shook his head.

"You haven't earned it yet," he told her. He walked to his bed and picked up what looked like a black leather suit, "You'll wear this. You can get changed."

He made it sound like she wanted to change her clothes, but she really didn't. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to matter what she wanted. She found herself pulling her shirt off without reservation that Cliff was still in the room and watching her.

"Mind control, right?" she asked as she reached to undo her pants. Cliff smirked and nodded.

"It's the best kind," he said. "We studied what Vekar did to Emma and he had one flaw. He tried to suppress Emma. Now, you and I both know there's no shutting up that stubborn bitch."

Gia put her new uniform on while she growled at Cliff. He chuckled.

"We don't have that problem now. There's no sense trying to reach the real you. You're still very much aware of what you're doing. Now, you just take orders from me, no questions asked."

"So, is that what Vrak's done to you?" Gia asked him. "Are we both under the same mind control now?"

"Me? Under mind control?" Cliff laughed and shook his head. "You must be kidding. He came up with this idea after her saw Emma..."

"Really? So I'm not to you as you are to Vrak?"

"Of course not!"

"So, you've refused one of his orders before?"

"I am my own person!"

"Or maybe that's what he's got you thinking," Gia smirked. Cliff grabbed her by the throat and lifted her high in the air.

"Don't cause me trouble, bitch. I own you! Now shut up and stay here. I'm going to see what weapons my father has for you. Before I keep you to myself, I want to show those stupid Rangers that I have won."


	3. The Puppet

It wasn't the first time Gia found herself standing against her friends and teammates, but it was definitely the hardest. She didn't want to fight them. She didn't want to hurt them. She didn't even want to stand on the opposite side of the battlefield, but she had no choice. Cliff could do whatever he wanted with her. She was his puppet, and no amount of protesting could change that. Her only hope was her friends.

However, Cliff's brainwash was tricky. While she was still the same Gia as always, she had to follow his every command, and before he brought her to the city to show her off to her friends he had ordered she not talk to them. He wanted them to think Gia had chosen to come to his side – that she preferred to be with him over them.

Jake felt he could be the one to get her back. So while the rest of his teammates kept Cliff busy, Jake took Gia on one on one. He tried to hold back. He didn't want to actually hurt her.

"Gia, you're better than this. Don't you remember everything you have to fight for?"

She knew. She remembered everything. A loving home, amazing friends, a best friend she could trust with anything, and the most amazing, selfless, thoughtful, kind, caring boyfriend anyone could hope for. But right now, remembering wouldn't get her anywhere. She didn't say a word as she swiped Jake's legs out from under him and then pinned him down to the ground. Cliff had ordered she fight, but not yet kill her friends. He wanted to bask in the glory that he had won Gia and they were left to lick their wounds.

"Whatever that voice in your head is telling you, it's a lie," Jake said as he tried to get Gia to roll off him. He didn't want to hurt her, but at the very least if he could pin her down it would be a lot easier to talk to her. "Cliff's nothing. He's a nobody. Even at your worst, you deserve a guy a million times better than him."

Gia knew he was right, and that was the hardest part. She shed a tear as she drove her knee into Jake's stomach, taking his breath away. Then she grabbed his morpher and smashed it into the ground. It was broken, but not beyond repair. He powered down and now they could look each other in the eyes. Gia wished she could give up, let him take her home and have Tensou or Noah figure a way out of the brainwash, but Cliff had ordered she fight, so fight she must.

Jake realized he was getting nowhere fast so he pulled in to do the only thing he could think of. He kissed Gia. Softly, yet passionately. Lovingly and deep. He put his hand behind her neck to pull her in closer. He could feel her kissing back, showing him the same passion he felt for her, but the kiss did nothing to stop her attacks. Soon, Gia put her hand around his throat to suffocate him and left him without breath long enough to get off him and kick him one last time in the stomach. Jake was wounded, but more so emotionally than physically as he watched Gia get up and walk to Cliff. He shook his head and reached his hand out.

"Stop!"

Gia did, right in her tracks and frozen to the ground. She could not ignore a direct command. Cliff, seeing this, fired off his Vulcan Cannon at the other Rangers, blasting them all to the ground before he turned to Gia. He growled.

"Come."

"No! Gia, please," Jake begged her but Gia's feet move her closer to Cliff. "Gia! Stop! We can help you!"

He gave her a command. Gia stopped. Cliff growled.

"Don't listen to him, Gia," he ordered her. "You know what you want."

She wanted Jake. She wanted Jake and her friends, but Cliff's command made her do otherwise as she was forced to ignore her boyfriend and move closer and closer to the man she despised. When she was in his reach, he grabbed the back of her neck and turned her around to face her friends. He kissed her neck and at the same time whispered a command in her ear. Gia's eyes watered.

"I've chosen Cliff."

"Good girl," Cliff smiled as he pulled her in closer. Gia saw the look of horror in her friends' eyes. She knew what they were thinking. Everything they had done for her up to this point was meaningless. But it wasn't. If she had the power, she would run straight to them, straight back home. She didn't want Cliff. She'd rather die a lonely death than turn to him, but she had no control.

"Later, losers," Cliff smirked as he took off suddenly with Gia. They reappeared back in Cliff's bedroom. He powered out of the Robo-Knight armour and then started to massage his neck. When he remembered Gia was in his room, he turned to her with a wicked smirk on his lips.

"Massage me," he told her and sat on the end of his bed. Gia grumbled as she sat behind him and started to rub his neck, back, and shoulders, just like she used to do before and after all his football games. Cliff groaned contently.

"Those Rangers really don't pull any punches," he said. "Oh yeah, right there."

"Why would they?" Gia asked him.

"They don't stand a chance. The sooner they realize that, the better."

"So this whole time, you've just been holding back?"

"What I do is none of your business," Cliff glared at her over his shoulder. "I have direct orders from Vrak..."

"Your puppet master."

"I'm not a puppet!" Cliff jumped up, turned around and struck her across the face. Gia was only fortunate enough to hit the bed and not the floor as he knocked her over. Cliff glared down at her, "You pathetic bitch."

Gia looked up at Cliff with a growl. He leaned in and kissed her. Gia pulled away and put her hand on his chest to keep some distance between them. She glared.

"You can make me do what you want," she said, "But I will never feel for you the way I do for Jake."

"Then I'll just have to take him out of the picture," Cliff smirked. He got up. Gia grabbed his arm.

"I'll still love him. You're not even a consolation prize. Not where it matters. You can't make me love you."

"I did it once."

"That wasn't love. That was fear!" Gia cried. She shook her head. "You're just an empty, soulless, useless, desperate shell of a man."

"What..."

"You're just wasted space," Gia growled, "And as soon as Vrak's done with you, he's going to throw you away just like he does with the rest of his toys. And when that happens, even from my grave, I'll be laughing. I'll have won. You can take me away from my friends, my family and Jake, but you're not going to break me."

"I'm not a toy!" Cliff shouted and struck her again.


	4. The Real Servant

"She didn't choose him," Noah stepped up on the deck with charts, scans, and papers. He ran over to the table, where the Rangers were nursing their wounds, and set down everything he carried in his hands. He smiled brightly at all the Rangers. "Tensou's results from her scans are back. She didn't choose Cliff. She had no choice."

"She had a choice," Jake muttered. He wasn't angry with Gia, but his ego was a little bruised after he saw her walk towards the man he had spent nearly two years trying to convince her was garbage. It all seemed for nothing and now that he had nothing but bruises to show for his efforts, he was feeling a little bitter. "She knows we'll..."

"There is an abnormality in her brain," Noah pulled out her latest brain scan. "It's not swelling, it's not scarring, it's a chip."

"Like what's in Jake's head?" Rebecca asked.

"Exactly," Noah nodded his head. "It's similar to the Robo-Knight technology. Vrak must have been working on this for months."

"What do you mean? Robo-Knight has it too?"

"For him, it just controls motor function. His software sends a command to, let's say move his arm up and down. This chip will activate and do exactly that."

"So, like a controller?" Emma asked. "You tell it what to do and it does it."

"Robo-Knight... well, Cliff's got it too," Noah said. "At least, if Vrak kept most of Robo-Knight's technology intact."

"He certainly would keep mind control," Troy stated. "Vrak wouldn't want a soldier to be able to think for himself."

"That's just the thing," Noah smirked, "This implant can make you do or say anything, but in humans it can't control your thoughts. It can't tell Gia how to think or feel about anything that's going on. She's just stuck doing whatever it is she's told. Vrak or Cliff could tell her to do something, and even if she doesn't want to do it, she has to."

"And you found all that out from the scan?" Jake asked. Noah nodded.

"Tensou built Robo-Knight. He knows exactly how the technology in him works. Robo-Knight isn't a human. He doesn't actually think. Tensou never needed to build anything that would build, control, or organize his thoughts. He's got a programming and that's it. This chip is responsible for Robo-Knight being able to move, speak, and fight the way he does."

"And in humans, it just controls what they do," Emma stated. Noah nodded again and smiled.

"Cliff's got Gia where he wants her, but he doesn't actually have her. If we can find a way to get her to listen to our commands, we can bring her back and deactivate this."

"Why don't we kill two birds with one stone?" Orion asked. "If Tensou knows the Robo-Knight technology, can't he just find a way to deactivate it without the fuss of actually dragging her back here? I've been on the receiving end of getting Gia to do something she doesn't want to do, and believe me, it's not easy."

"It would take way too long," Noah shook his head. "Robo-Knight's technology is way too sophisticated for a quick, wireless shut down. Not to mention, Gia's heart is still Robo-Knight's technology. If we deactivate everything, especially wirelessly, we risk killing her."

"So, we drag her back," Emma nodded. "But there's just one question. How exactly did this chip wind up in her head?"

"It's in her brain," Noah said, "My best guess is through the bloodstream somehow. If she cut herself in a fight with Vrak or Cliff or even unintentionally ingested it, it's just small enough to be absorbed and carried up to her brain."

"Vrak probably set it up that way," Jake growled and clenched his fists. Emma looked a little uneasy, but not because of the green Ranger. She looked to Noah.

"A kiss?"

"Huh?"

"A kiss. Could a kiss have done it?" she asked.

"He's dead," Jake growled.

Noah shrugged his shoulders, "I mean, if the technology was in his spit and Gia swallowed it, I guess so. Look, it doesn't matter how it got in her head. We just need to get her back."

"What about all that stuff Gia said about Cliff and Vrak being able to track her heart?" Emma asked. "I'm sure they've got other ways, but we can't exactly leave this going, right?"

"Tensou's working on that now," Noah smiled. "For now, let's just..."

"Get Gia back," Jake smirked.

-Megaforce-

"So, how often do you train in a day?" Gia asked while she watched Cliff work out in the room Vrak had allowed him to use for a gym. Cliff was beating on a punching bag which he had decorated to look like Jake. Gia found it oddly amusing that, though Cliff insisted Jake was nothing but a little puppy, her boyfriend did bother him so much. While Jake would sometimes go on about how anxious he was to get his chance to beat Cliff into the ground, his rage towards the big brute didn't run his life.

"My father says if I'm not fighting Rangers, I should be training to do better."

"Do you always do what Vrak says?" Gia smirked. Cliff knocked the bag off the chain and turned to her with a growl.

"I am not a puppet..."

"You look like one to me," Gia said. "Vrak's always calling the shots. You take over the world for him, just like he wants, and he'll get all the glory."

"I'm only working with him because he has it out for you!" Cliff shouted. "He wants you out of the way and he wants your friends dead. I can take care of you and I'm more than happy to rid this stupid planet of..."

"Isn't it funny, though?" Gia asked. "I mean, right up until Vrak _created_ you, he tried everything to kill me. He wanted me dead, and tried so many times. Suddenly, he stops?"

"You're payment."

"Payment? For you? So you do work for him?"

"I'm helping him."

"So, if you were to demand a little more?"

"What more do I need?" Cliff asked.

"What about actual power?" Gia said. "Come on, Cliff, you've got to know what's going on here?"

"I just know what I want," Cliff said. He walked to the bench, picked up his water bottle and then pointed to his shoulders as he drank. Gia knew what he wanted and couldn't refuse to do as he commanded. However, this time, she was a little more willing. She could use this massage to her own advantage. She touched him softly with her hands and whispered in his ear.

"I love a man with power, fame, riches," she said. "When Vrak kills my friends and finally takes over the Armada, he's going to have galaxies under his thumb, at his command. Surely, he can make you the king and ruler of Earth."

"Vrak says..."

"Someone's going to have to watch the planet when he's away take care of important matters on other planets. And those are light-years away. He could be gone for months, years at a time even."

"I..."

"If you and Vrak really are working together, and you are doing him this big favour, would it really hurt him to make you the king of this planet? The almighty ruler?"

"I do like the sound of that," Cliff smirked. "And then you my queen..."

"Will I have a choice?"

"You will be mine," Cliff said. He shifted slightly to look at Gia, "Would this be what you want? Fame? Power? Riches?"

"It's better than being a slave, right? Or even dead. Why don't you go ask your dear father about this? See what he says?"

Cliff nodded his head, kissed Gia once more on the lips and then walked out of the room, commanding she follow closely. Gia had no objections there. Knowing Vrak was only using Cliff, she wanted front row seats for when this all blew up.

Cliff walked to the main room as Vrak was enjoying a special dinner one of his robotic Loogies had prepared for him. When he saw Cliff he looked up and smirked.

"I see you're enjoying finally having your girlfriend by your side."

"Yeah, she's great," Cliff said dismissively. Gia was almost offended. Fortunately, she didn't care. She listened with interest as Cliff opened up the conversation. "But I was thinking..."

"Oh boy," Vrak said. Cliff shook his head.

"No, it's a good idea this time."

Vrak sighed but pointed to the chair across the table. Cliff took a seat and then looked to the alien.

"If we win..."

"When."

"Right, when we win," Cliff stated. "You'll have an entire empire to rule, right? Spanning across the universe?"

"So far, over a billion planets and counting," Vrak nodded his head. "What's it to you?"

"Well, for one guy, that's a lot. You can't constantly keep watch over every planet all the time, right?"

"Yes, I guess it is," Vrak nodded. "But with all my servants, I won't need to..."

"Why trust servants when you have me?" Cliff asked. "I mean, I'm not asking for much, but you did say the Earth has given you some of your toughest challenges. You'll need someone you trust to keep an eye on things, on the people. Who better than your own son?"

"You?" Vrak laughed. "You think I'm going to leave you in charge of this entire planet?"

Gia smirked. This was exactly the reaction she wanted. She could see Cliff's face falling as Vrak continued to laugh.

"My boy, you don't have what it takes to rule? Why, I'll leave you in charge and come home to a mutiny or, what do you call it, a revolution!"

"But father, I..."

"We're not going to talk about this," Vrak shook his head. "I have my plan for this planet and I'm not about to change it. Head back to your room, my son. Enjoy your new toy."

Cliff got up and nodded his head, "Yes father."

He walked out, pulling Gia along with him back to his room, where he then pushed her down on the bed. As he began to kiss her, Gia pushed him back.

"So, are we doing this because you want it?" she asked. "Or because Vrak told you to do it?"

"I can think for myself."

"Really? You didn't put up much of a fight back there," she said. "The Cliff I know never would have let someone walk all over him like that."

Cliff growled at her, "Shut up and pleasure me."


	5. Commands

As morning rolled around, Cliff found himself still lying awake in his bed, staring up at the ceiling as thoughts filled his mind. Though he wanted to, he couldn't stop himself thinking of the conversation he had had with Vrak the night before and how it ended. Vrak had dismissed his idea and then him, and Cliff did nothing to stand up for himself.

He rolled over to look at Gia. After their night, he had told her to be quiet and fall asleep, and it seemed she had done just that. She was resting but there was a little smirk on her lips as she did. Cliff couldn't control her mind – not like he had once been able to. He knew there was something that had amused her about the whole ordeal, and while he was very self-centered, he knew it had nothing to do with their night together. Perhaps she was right.

He shook his head. He refused to believe that.

"_I'll do the thinking around here, boy. Just wait for me to tell you what I need you to do."_

Cliff growled. Vrak was always bossing him around, telling him to wait for his newest plan, or to hold back on an attack until everything was ready. He gave him upgrades Cliff didn't feel he needed, especially to his head. Cliff couldn't even count the number of times Vrak had told him to lay down for the latest procedure only to wake up hours or even days later feeling different... weaker.

"Weaker?" Cliff frowned. He wasn't supposed to be feeling weaker. He was Cliff and he was the Robo-Knight. He was the strongest human in existence and surely a threat to any invading alien armies. How was it he felt weaker?

"_I don't know, Cliff. This sounds like a bad idea."_

"_Bad idea? I'll tell you what's a bad idea. Not doing what I say! Now, go out there, break the quarterback's leg, or I'll break both of yours as soon as we walk off this field as losers! Got it!"_

He had been so commanding once. So feared. No one dared defy him or question his orders. He had the whole football team wrapped around his finger, and an entire student body bowing at his feet. He had been the king. He had ruled the school.

Now what was he? His girlfriend constantly defied him, the Rangers always found a way to beat him, and Vrak, his own father, laughed at his requests.

Requests? Cliff was not one to request anything. He demanded and he always got what he wanted.

"Wake up," he said and kicked Gia out of bed. She fell to the floor and moaned painfully but Cliff didn't care. "I want breakfast."

The smirk was gone from her face, but there was still a little light in her eyes. Cliff couldn't control that so he let it be. He watched her slip her uniform back on and then waited for her to come back with something to eat. He expected a buffet. Some waffles with all the toppings, a fresh fruit salad, toast with homemade jam. Instead, Gia came back after five minutes with bread and butter. She hadn't even bothered to toast the bread. She dropped the plate on his lap. Cliff looked to it with disgust.

"What the hell is this?"

"Breakfast," she said. "Like you asked."

"I wanted a feast!"

"You get what I make you and you're going to like it," Gia crossed her arms. Cliff growled, threw the plate across the room and then jumped out of bed. He grabbed Gia, slammed her into the wall and was about to throw his first punch when she shook her head.

"What?"

"What'll Vrak think if you break me so soon after getting me?" she asked.

"Shut up," Cliff growled and smashed his fist into her stomach. Gia doubled over but smirked when she saw the door open again and Vrak walked in.

"My boy, you're so aggressive. Treat your toys gently. You'll want her to last you a while."

Cliff growled as he stepped back from Gia. He turned to Vrak with a glare.

"I am not your puppet."

"I have a mission for you," Vrak said. Cliff shook his head.

"I'm not your puppet!"

"My boy, listen..."

"I am not a puppet!" Cliff shouted. He picked up his chair and threw it across the room. Vrak didn't flinch as the chair flew over his head and shattered against the wall. He simply shook his head.

"I just came to tell you the Rangers were spotted in town. I thought perhaps you'd like to play with them a little bit..."

"I want this planet," Cliff said. "I want to rule this planet when you're away. I want people to see me as their..."

"My boy, I thought we talked about this."

"Not enough! I want the planet!"

"The Rangers are in the city. Do as you wish," Vrak stated and then turned around to leave. This time, Cliff threw his desk across the room and breathed heavily as he watched it break. Then he turned to Gia, grabbed her by the throat and held her up against the wall again.

"You did this," he said. "You've got me thinking..."

"You couldn't think even if you tried," Gia smirked. Cliff growled.

"You're going to..."

"What? Regret this? I regret everything with you," Gia said. "But you know there is a way out."

"Out of what?"

"There's a way to show Vrak you're not going to take his orders sitting down. You're Cliff; you're a beast, a force to reckon with. You know what you want and you go for it. I mean, look, you've got me."

"Barely."

"Watch me not care," Gia rolled her eyes. "Go show him he can't push you around. Show him you're being nice by letting him have his empire. You could take it from him, if you wanted, right?"

"Of course. I'm Cliff. I'm the Robo-Knight..."

"So give him a reason to shake in his boots," Gia pointed up, to the ocean's surface, "My friends are waiting. Wouldn't it be nice to show your father that when he doesn't hold you back, you can be something he fears deeply?"

Cliff smirked and suddenly Gia found herself on the beach. She saw her friends were already there waiting for them and saw Noah had her bracelet in his hand. By now, they had to know it was Vrak and Cliff who had her. After all, Cliff had fought them just to gloat about that fact, but they had likely used the bracelet to track down where on the beach was closest to the underwater lair.

Cliff stood in front of her, telling her to stand still while he fought. He faced the Rangers in a rage.

"Today's the day you die! I don't care what my father says!"

Gia was immediately concerned by this, but didn't let it show. Vrak wanted them alive? She wouldn't have believed it, but Cliff had no reason to lie about that.

"We're here for Gia!" Jake shouted. "We don't care what kind of mind control you have on her. We're bringing her home."

Gia smiled. She was happy to hear that. The Rangers had figured out she wasn't acting willfully. She hoped that meant they had a plan to get her back. She'd do anything.

"You're not getting her back," Cliff shook his head. "I don't care if I have to go through all of you. I have something to prove."

"You won't have to," Jake stepped forward. Gia felt her heart stop. He looked Cliff dead in the eyes. "You'll fight me. Winner gets to keep Gia."

"Jake, are you crazy?" Gia shouted. Cliff turned around.

"Shut up! This is between us."

Gia couldn't argue the command and closed her mouth while Cliff and Jake prepared for the fight. She wished there was something she could do to get between them. She had every faith in Jake, but Cliff was stronger, faster, and right now, angry like he was, he would without breaking a sweat, wipe the floor with Jake's ass.

If Jake was lucky.

Gia watched the fight begin with a lump in her throat, terrified that not only would her friends fail to bring her home, but that she would have to watch the love of her life die at the hands of Cliff. She was so caught up in hoping Jake could pull off a victory, she didn't notice as Emma came up behind her.

"You said you trusted me, right?" Emma asked over her shoulder. Gia frowned but nodded her head. "Completely?"

Gia nodded again. Cliff's command kept her from speaking but she did trust Emma and hoped this meant she knew how to get her home and save Jake.

"Tensou said this might hurt. Don't scream."

Gia liked that command only because it wouldn't distract Jake from the fight or draw Cliff's attention back to her. She felt something touch the back of her neck and then shocks travel through her head and down her spine. She wanted to cry out in pain, but Emma's command kept her from doing so.

Suddenly, she blacked out. She wasn't sure for how long but when she woke up she was in the sand, her head on Emma's lap, and Cliff was beating Jake senseless.

"No! St..." she began to cry out but Emma covered her mouth with her hand and pushed her down. She looked up and saw the pink Ranger shaking her head.

"Don't. We've only temporarily disabled the chip. We've got to get you home so Tensou can permanently deactivate it. Jake's keeping Cliff busy."

Emma removed her hand from Gia's mouth. Gia watched the fight. Cliff had Jake on the ground and was striking him again and again with his sword. Jake was one wrong move away from being skewered.

"How do you feel?" she asked. "Are you okay? If we teleported...?"

"I'm fine," Gia nodded her head and then started to sit up. Emma stayed close and Gia noticed she positioned herself between her and Cliff.

Suddenly, an idea came to mind. She looked down at Emma's hand, where she was holding the device Tensou had given her.

"Does that still work?"

"What?"

"To temporarily disable the brainwash," Gia asked. "It's not a one-use weapon, is it?"

"And risk the effects wearing off?" Emma shook her head. "No way. It's charged for three uses. Why?"

"Get Cliff."

"What?"

"Cliff's brainwashed too."

"Yeah, we know."

"You were right, Emma. I'd rather have Cliff as our prisoner than Vrak's lapdog. And Cliff might prefer it too..."

"Who cares about Cliff?"

"I want him out of Vrak's hands. Get him. Please."

"I..."

"Trust me," Gia pleaded. Emma sighed loudly and shook her head, but she couldn't refuse. While Cliff was still busy beating Jake, Emma snuck up behind him, being careful not to make a sound so he wouldn't know she was coming. When she was close enough, she pressed the device to his neck. Instantly, Cliff froze up, then he started to seize. He powered out of the Robo Armour and then dropped to the sand.

"Emma..."

"We'll take him back too," Emma said. "I'll get Gia. Orion, Troy, you guys make sure Cliff's secured in his cell. We can't risk him escaping. Noah, get Jake home and straight to Tensou."

The boys nodded and followed Emma's commands. Emma walked back over to Gia, who was rubbing her head painfully. Emma knelt beside her.

"We don't know how long this lasts. I'll hit you one more time just so we know we can get you home. We don't want Cliff to use you for an escape..."

"Just tell me what to do," Gia stated.

"I'm not controlling you," Emma shook her head. Gia smiled.

"It's alright. I trust you. Just save the last charge for Cliff. Just in case."

"Okay," Emma nodded her head, put the device on her belt and then hugged Gia tight as they teleported home.


	6. The Real Loser

For once, Gia stood on the side of freedom as she looked inside the cell that was holding Cliff. Not only was he trapped behind bars, but the Rangers had taken every precaution necessary to make sure he wouldn't get out. He was held to the wall in heavy, tight chains and had many weights secured to him that held him to the ground. With the Robo-Knight armour they were sure he could lift them, but the weighs were so big they wouldn't allow him to move very fast or very far. He also had chains wrapped around his body, keeping his arms secured against his waist and his hands locked together. His legs were bound also, giving him no room to wiggle out.

Gia chuckled. Finally, she had him. He growled when he saw her standing on the opposite side of the cage.

"Get me out," he ordered. Gia shook her head.

"I can't take my orders from you anymore," she said and felt very satisfied having said it. As soon as they boarded the ship, Emma had instructed Gia not to do as Cliff said. It took away his power and his words were useless to control her.

"You can't kill me," he said. "You're the good guys. And even with all my armour and upgrades, I'm still human."

"We're not going to kill you," Gia said. "Believe it or not, we're setting you free."

"This hardly feels like freedom," Cliff growled and gestured to all his chains.

"It's the freedom you deserve," Gia smirked. "At least now, you won't have to worry about being Vrak's puppet. When we're done with you, you'll be able to think for yourself."

"Are you still going on about that?" Cliff rolled his eyes. "I am not his puppet."

"Just know, once we do this operation, once we stop Vrak from controlling you like he has, every decision you make will be your own," Gia said threateningly. "If you use this second chance to harm us or anyone else again, you will leave us with no choice but to kill you."

"You're really..."

"You're a monster. I've seen firsthand what you can do and I know what you're capable of," Gia growled. "I was lucky enough to escape, and I'm going to make sure no one else has to suffer because of you. Believe me, you're one rabid mutt even Emma will want to see put down."

"You're making a huge mistake," Cliff said, but Gia only turned away to leave. He shouted, pulling against all his restraints but to no avail. "You pathetic little bitch! I'll kill you! I swear, I'll kill you!"

Gia ignored his cries. Her friends and Tensou had assured her he wasn't getting out and she trusted them. She walked back up on the deck, found Tensou still working on his device that would permanently deactivate the chip in both hers and Cliff's head and thanked him for his efforts. Then she walked to the boy's bedroom. Noah was just finishing wrapping Jake's last bandage. Once he was done, he left the two alone. Jake looked over at Gia, almost heartbroken as he muttered out, "Did he touch you?"

"I'm sorry," Gia lowered her head. Jake shook his and waved her in closer. He took her hand and smiled.

"You couldn't stop him. I'm not mad. I'm just... frustrated."

"Frustrated?"

"It's hard not to be," Jake sighed. "Since we got together, you've slept with him more than twice as much as you've slept with me."

"And the fact that I love you more than I could ever love him doesn't help?"

"It does. I just... I wish things could be different," Jake said. He looked down at his bandages and bruises. "This sucks..."

"You don't have to date me," Gia said and Jake looked up at her in shock. She sat down on the bed, careful not to sit on his sore legs. "You don't have to be some martyr. If you don't like what happened..."

"Gia, I know what I signed up for."

"Yeah, you signed up to date some broken, helpless, mess. Not someone who's constantly sleeping with her ex."

"Gia..."

"Jake, I'm not mad. I get it. What we have is complicated. I don't even understand how you can constantly put up with me just being me but no guy should have to sit by and be cuckolded every time the ex gets horny..."

"We're not breaking up," Jake shook his head. He squeezed her hands. "I love you and I know you love me. I don't need to sleep with you to believe it."

"Yeah, but Jake..."

"Getting together with your ex only to survive his torture is completely different from being a whore," Jake said. "Hell, I'd sleep with Cliff if I had to."

"He's terrible in bed," Gia rolled her eyes. "You'd honestly be miserable."

"There's just one thing I need to be sure of," Jake looked her in the eyes. Gia nodded her head.

"What?"

"Tell me the truth," he told her. "Me or him?"

"You. Even if it killed me. Even if it was the last decision I made. You. You. You."

Gia put her arms around him and hugged him tight. Jake smiled, kissed her cheek and breathed a sigh of relief. Gia heard it and pulled away with a frown, "Jake..."

"It's not you," Jake said. "It's just... my nightmare came true. When I thought you really had chosen him over me... You remember what I told you right? What you promised me? Even if he threatens me..."

"I choose you," Gia nodded. "I'd rather die in your arms than live out the rest of my life with that maniac."

"And I'd rather die than have you suffer for the rest of your life," Jake said. "Just please, please, as long as you can help it, never choose him. Never scare me like that again."

"I can't promise I won't scare you," Gia chuckled as she hugged him once more. "But I assure you, there's no scenario that can ever play out where I'd prefer to be with him. You're the one."

-Megaforce-

Below deck, after seeing Gia leave, Emma couldn't help but take her shot at Cliff. She locked the door to the prison and stood behind the bars, looking in at Cliff. He scowled at her.

"Wipe that smirk on your face, little sis. You haven't won yet."

"You're lucky I don't throw you overboard," Emma growled. "With those weights and that armour, you'll sink to the very bottom of the ocean, where not even Vrak can save you."

"As soon as he finds out what happened to me..."

"He'll be upset, but only because he's lost his servant."

"I am not a..."

"You fought his battles! You followed his plans! You only got Gia because he let you have her! Face it; you're nothing but a monkey. You wouldn't even be alive today if it weren't for him. You're a pathetic, sorry excuse for a man, and the sooner you realize there's nothing good waiting out there for you, the better for all of us."

"I'd watch what I said to me if I were you," Cliff growled. "We are related, after all. Everything I am, you are. The only difference is, our father actually cared about me."

"Cared?" Emma laughed loudly. "You wouldn't know care or kindness if it bit you in the ass! You wouldn't know what a real man was if he kicked your ass."

"Dad was..."

"Your father was a wimp! A coward! He used women to feel better about himself. He abused them because hurting them was the only way he could feel powerful! Your father might not have even known about me, but at least I had a real man to show me what it's like to be loved."

"I was loved."

"You were scared! You know I'm right Cliff. Every day, you feared your father..."

"Our father!"

"_Your_ father would turn his rage against you. You were scared he'd stop beating your mother and start beating your sorry ass!"

"No!"

"That's why you turned out like him! That's why you push people down. That's why you tortured Gia! You were scared that if you didn't look enough like a man in front of your father, he'd beat you like the pathetic little twit you are!"

"I'm not..."

"Well, I win," Emma smirked. "I had a loving father. I have two amazing mothers. I have a fiancé I love, friends that respect me, and..."

"Don't you dare say it."

"I have Gia," Emma said. "And I'm going to get more love from her than you'll have ever gotten."

Emma smiled contently as she left Cliff in his cell, turned off the lights so he was along in the darkness and then started to make her way upstairs. As she walked through Tensou's workshop, she saw Gia standing with a toolbox in her hand and a little smirk on her lips. Emma bit her lip.

"Um... what are you doing here?"

"Tensou needed a spinney pointer. I think he means screwdriver, but just in case, I'm bringing everything," Gia lifted the toolbox slightly. "Were you giving Cliff a piece of your mind?"

"Um... well, how much did you hear?"

"Most of it. Especially the part where you seemed to want to make sweet, sweet love to me."

"Uh... that's not the kind of love I meant."

"Really? Because, I just had a talk with Jake, and apparently as long as I always chose him, I can fuck around with whoever I want. So if you're feeling a little lonely now that Jordan's gone..."

"Okay, I have no idea what that means, but I'm pretty sure that's not what Jake meant," Emma frowned. "And that's not what I meant. I was just telling Cliff that our friendship means more than anything he thought he had with you."

"Okay," Gia smirked teasingly. "Though, technically, I am still under your command, so..."

"I'm not abusing that," Emma muttered. She walked past Gia, "Man, I hope Tensou gets his machine up fast."

"I'm just saying, we can do whatever you want," Gia said as she followed Emma back up to the deck. She gave Tensou his toolbox and then continued to walk around after Emma. "Jordan never has to know."

"Okay, stop it," Emma turned around and ordered. Gia froze in her tracks and didn't say another word. Emma breathed a sigh of relief, until she saw Troy, Orion, and Noah watching her. She sighed.

"Why did we want her back again?"

"Because you love me," Gia smirked. Emma grumbled.

"I thought I told you to stop it."

"Yeah, but without a direct command, I can resume whenever I want."

"Stop asking me to have sex with you," Emma said. The guys were even more curious now. Emma shook her head. "Don't worry. Long story."

"I'm not the one who wants it," Gia teased. Emma clenched her fists, then unclenched them and stormed off to her bedroom.

"This mind control thing is getting too complicated!"

"I'm starting to love it," Gia chuckled. "The more people it annoys, the funnier it gets."


	7. Relentless Fury

Jake had genuinely tried to beat Cliff. He had given the fight his all and honestly, he was disappointed with himself for how it turned out. Tensou had told him he had no broken bones, but he had bruises so deep and so large, it felt like something had been cracked or smashed. He had cuts and gashes so deep they had needed several stitches before they could be closed up.

And while he didn't have any broken bones, he did have a broken heart. He knew the odds were against him. Even before Cliff, Robo-Knight had been a seriously tough opponent. The Rangers had been glad he fought to defend the Earth, even in his earlier days, because they didn't want to go against him. They would be overpowered out muscled and out strategized if they took him on one on one. However, Jake had been certain that his love for Gia would push him to do the impossible, and that when it came time to stand up for her to Cliff, love would win out.

It did in a sense, but not exactly where Jake wanted. He had Gia back in his arms, and willingly on her part. However, it had cost him his peace of mind. Cliff had him dead to rights. Had Gia not asked Emma to deactivate him when she had, or if the Rangers waited any longer to see how the fight would turn out between the two of them, Jake was sure he would be dead.

The thought that he couldn't protect Gia, despite all his promises, left him feeling just as pathetic as Cliff had always called him. So Jake knew what he had to do.

The ship was quiet. Everyone was in bed, exhausted after their long day. Jake had gone to check up on Gia just after he left his room and was happy to see her nestled comfortably and safely in her bed with Emma close and the growing Tiger wrapped up in her arms. Jake knew no harm would come to her tonight, and once he went through with his plan, no harm would come to her ever.

At least, none from Cliff. If Jake couldn't beat him in a fair fist fight, he had to resort to other means to protect her. He slipped down below deck, past Tensou who had shut himself down for the night to recharge, and straight to the prison cells. He closed the door behind him. He didn't want anyone walking by to see what he was up to. Then he walked up to Cliff's cell. The cyborg was sleeping, but not for long. Jake kicked the bars of his cell, pulling Cliff from his sleep. He looked up at Jake and smirked wickedly.

"Well, I guess you're here to give me the you won after all speech?" he asked. "Well, you can save your breath. As soon as I get out of here, the first thing I'm going to do..."

"You're not getting out of here," Jake shook his head.

Cliff continued to smirk. His chains didn't allow him much wiggle room, but he could sit up slightly. He leaned in just a little closer to Jake.

"I'm taking her back," he said. "I'm taking her back, I'm going to fuck her so hard, and then I'm going to make sure no one else is ever going to have her again."

Cliff grinned proudly, a sight that revolted Jake completely. "I'm going to kill her. Then, I'm coming right back here, and I'm going to beat you so hard, you'll wish you never even looked at my girl."

"She's not your girl. She's not anyone's."

"See, that's your problem, puppy," Cliff said. "You're not enough of a man to handle having a chick like Gia. You're so pathetic, you think you need to chase after women, when the reality is, women should be chasing men."

"No one's chasing anyone, Cliff..."

"Men were given muscles for a reason. When bitches get out of line, we need to show them their place. You're too much of a wimp to hit her. It's no wonder she's out of control."

Jake would have let his anger take over, but he knew these were Cliff's last words so he let him say it. In a few moments, Cliff was going to regret his entire life anyways.

"You want to know how to keep your bitch in line? You discipline her. A slap on the cheek, a spank on the butt. You let her know you're the boss, and if she doesn't make you happy, she's going to be just as miserable..."

"As you?" Jake frowned. "Is that it? Is that what's motivating you? Misery?"

"Me? Miserable?" Cliff scoffed. "Do you not know me? I was the star of the football team. The top jock in high school. I scored the hottest babe to ever walk Harwood County High halls. I won football championships, got a full scholarship to the college of my choice just to play football. I had girls at my feet! Does that sound miserable?"

"Only when I see behind that veil of yours," Jake said. "You beat other people down just to make yourself feel better."

"Oh, great. Now you're sounding like my pathetic baby sister. Now you're going to blame all my problems on my dad as well."

"He was no saint," Jake muttered. He walked up to the cage. "You're pathetic, Cliff. On paper, your life seems great, but you were missing the one thing that could ever make you happy."

"Oh yeah? I had fame. If I had kept up in football, I could have had fortune. And look at me now. I have power."

"But you were lacking the only thing that counts," Jake said. "Gia might have been screwing you, but it's me she loves."

"She doesn't know what she loves. A scawny little soccer player like you?"

"Hey, soccer's a... that's not the point," Jake shook his head. "You're not strong. You're not the man. You're not anything but jealous. Ever since Gia and I got together, you've been jealous because I have the one thing you never did."

"A pussy? You wimp..."

"Love! Gia's love. And she may be complicated and hard to handle and sometimes just downright frustrating, but it's still the most amazing thing I've ever experiences and I'm going to cherish it for all it's worth."

Jake leaned in closer to the jail, "And you're never going to know what that feels like."

"Oh, boo-hoo. Once I get out of here..."

"You're not getting out," Jake shook his head and reached into his pocket. Cliff saw him pull out the key to the cell and then open the door. Jake approached him, but Cliff couldn't do anything as his chains and the weights were still holding him down.

"What are you doing to do, puppy?" Cliff asked and then got his answer as Jake punched him in the mouth. Cliff's head jolted backwards, smashing into the wall, but Jake wasn't done. He delivered another painful, powerful blow to the side of Cliff's head and then slammed him back into the wall, where he brought his knee up into Cliff's stomach.

Jake's assault didn't cease. A punch to the head, a knee to the stomach, a kick to the shins, a strike across the chest, and then he powered up, first into Super Megaforce and then to the black Mighty Morphin Ranger. He summoned his Power Axe. He generally preferred the Snake Axe, but had learned in a recent battle that the Power Axe was stronger, sharper, and a lot more reliable for taking down the enemy. Jake wanted to make sure the job was done right and that there would be nothing left of Cliff for Vrak, or anyone, to bring back to life.

"What are you doing?" Cliff asked with a slight whimper. He was already badly beaten and unable to defend himself. His mouth tasted like iron, he could feel the blood seeping out of many wounds caused only by Jake's bare hands and boots. He knew that unless he could be freed from his chains, he was helpless to stop whatever Jake had planned for his next.

The black Ranger lifted the Power Axe and ever so lightly grazed it across Cliff's cheek. Without much pressure at all, the blade cut open his flesh as more blood flowed out. Cliff felt it dripping down and he shut his eyes, certain of what would come next.

"Who's the wimp now?" Jake growled. "How does it feel, Cliff? How does it feel to know I have all the power and absolutely no mercy for someone as stupid, ignorant, and cowardly as you?"

"I can change," Cliff begged. "Please, just give me one more chance..."

"You've had too many chances!" Jake shouted. "You've hurt Gia too many times. This ends now!"

Cliff powered up into the Robo-Knight armour. It still wasn't strong enough to break the chains or free himself from the weights, but it could protect him from the axe, hopefully long enough for Jake to come to his senses. Cliff felt the first blow strike him in the chest and while it bounced off his armour, it left a crack. Jake swung down the axe again and this time pierced the armour and left a fresh wound in Cliff's chest. One more strike, that would be all he needed to break through and then start hacking away at Cliff's helpless body while the cyborg could do nothing but stare up at his killer.

Jake knew it. So he struck again, only this time he missed. Someone got between him and Cliff, crying out for him to stop as he was pushed back. His Axe still came down, but missed his target completely and instead landed straight in the chest of the person who stopped him. When Jake realized what had happened, he took a deep breath and had a look at what he had done. Cliff was as curled up as he could get, whimpering and crying out on the floor in pain and for mercy. Standing in front of him, with the Power Axe stuck in her chest was Gia. Jake's eyes widened, his jaw dropped and his blood froze when he saw the Axe in her heart. Her heart monitor beeping, Cliff's whimpers, and then Gia hitting the floor were the only sounds in the room.

"No... No!" Jake shouted as he scooped her up in his arms and took her away from the cell. He didn't even bother to lock behind him. He knew he didn't have the time. He cried out in a panic for Tensou to wake up while he lay Gia on the examination table.

"Help!" he screamed. "Tensou! Wake up! Somebody! Help!"

Tiger was the first to come running. Her senses were a lot sharper than the Rangers and she had likely been the first alerted to the problem. Not to mention, she had a direct connection with Gia, and knew right away when something was wrong.

She seemed to know what had happened too. When she ran below deck she set her sights straight on Jake and lunged for him. Jake had already set Gia down, and fortunately so because Tiger pinned him to the floor and with her paw swiped him across the face. Her claws struck him and though they couldn't penetrate because of his helmet, Jake felt the strength of the blow.

Next, Tensou woke up. He was a little scatter brained at first, but when he saw a Ranger on the table he immediately got to work. The Rangers all arrived just after that. Emma saw Tiger attacking Jake and grabbed the growing cub to pull her off. She held her back just enough for Jake to sit up and back himself up against the wall in horror.

Troy spotted the door to the cells was open and walked inside to see what happened he noticed not only was Cliff's cell wide open, but the cyborg was on the ground, bloodied and whimpering like a scared child. Troy let him be, locked up the cell door and then the door to the prisons and walked out. It was then he saw Gia on the table. His first thought was that somehow Cliff had gotten to her, but then he saw Tensou remove the weapon from her chest and he recognized it immediately. He glanced over to Noah, just for confirmation and saw the blue Ranger nod.

So he turned his attention over to Jake, "Is that the Power Axe?"

"I... I..." Jake couldn't say much more. He had already said enough. Emma let go of Tiger and allowed her to continue her assault on the black Ranger.


	8. A Deep Fear

Jake was lucky. He was very lucky. Not only had his Ranger powers held out through all of Tiger's attack, but he wasn't a murderer. Not officially.

He woke up in the cell directly opposite to Cliff and bound in chains. Not as many as the cyborg, but an equal amount in terms of strength. He had a massive headache. While Tiger hadn't reached her full height or strength just yet, she was getting bigger. Little swipes from her paws hurt a lot more, and the couple of times she had grabbed his head in her mouth, he had felt the pressure of her bite. Not only was he lucky she was still just a cub, but he was lucky to be morphed. Not many people woke up with only a headache after surviving a tiger attack.

He looked down at his chains and understood completely why his friends had locked him up. Though he hadn't killed anyone, he almost had. Cliff was still reeling from Jake's beating and fortunately for the green Ranger, he was the worst off.

Tensou managed to repair Gia's heart and fix up her wounds quickly. Jake heard it himself how lucky she was. The fact that she had a robotic heart and that it was made from the same technology and material as Robo-Knight meant she hadn't been injured as much as she could have been. Jake's strike had pierced through her ribs and cracked the metal that made up the heart, triggering the beep from the monitor, but it hadn't done too much damage to the heart itself. A quick repair was all it needed and some stitches, Tensou's laser and rest was all Gia needed to recover.

Jake had gotten lucky. He was very lucky.

Though his luck was about to run out. The door opened and Emma walked in with only one tray. Jake hoped it was for him, but wasn't surprised at all when she kicked the food into Cliff's cell. It barely made it in the cyborg's reach, not that she really cared. Then she walked up to his cell. She didn't have to say a word for a chill to travel up his spine. He looked at her sadly.

"Emma..."

"There's nothing you can say, Jake. It's over."

"Please, can I talk to her?"

Emma shook her head. Jake crawled on his knees to the front of the cell. He looked up pleadingly at Emma.

"I didn't mean to..."

"Think about what you did, Jake," Emma said and then turned around and walked out. Jake heard Cliff chuckling somewhat as he ate what looked like soggy bread. Emma had fed him, but it didn't look like it was anything good.

Still, Jake's stomach growled. He'd eat anything. He glared angrily at Cliff.

"What are you laughing at?"

"We're so much more alike than you think," Cliff said. "The only difference is I'm eating and you're not. Think about what that means?"

As Cliff shoved the rest of his soggy bread in his mouth, Jake fell back on his butt and sighed.

-Megaforce-

Orion climbed up to the crow's nest, where he had seen Gia leaning over the side and looking out at the view of the Earth. He knew she had asked for some time alone but wanted to check up on her. He hadn't even known her at the time she had attempted to take her own life, but he had heard the story. Given what she had just gone through, he wanted to make sure she wasn't considering doing anything too dramatic.

He pulled himself up and then leaned against the side right next to her. Gia sighed when she saw him close and shifted in closer to him. Orion knew this wasn't something she did normally but didn't hesitate to put his arm around her and hold her.

"I heard Emma talked to Jake," he said. Gia nodded.

"I couldn't do it myself."

"That's understandable," he said. "Um, how's the heart?"

"Sore," Gia rubbed her chest. It was bandaged to protect the wound from infection and the stitches from popping out. "Tensou did a great job though."

"It's kind of funny," Orion said, "This heart's saved your life twice now."

"Emma's feeling a lot better about it for sure," Gia nodded. "If she hadn't of shot my real heart out, Jake would have definitely killed me. It would have been too instant for Tensou to do anything."

"So why'd you do it?" Orion asked her and turned to face her. "Why protect Cliff? After everything he did..."

"I wish I had been too late," Gia sighed. "I wish I had been able to sleep longer, or that I didn't hear Jake peeking inside my room. It's not that I don't want Cliff out of my life for good. It's..."

"Jake?"

"I don't want Jake fighting Cliff. I don't want them near each other."

"Why?" Orion asked. "Jake had Cliff dead to rights, and Cliff deserved..."

"I don't want Jake to turn into Cliff," Gia shook her head. "I don't want Jake to become some obsessive, angry, violent..."

"He's not," Orion said. "Look, Cliff..."

"Orion, you don't have to give me the speech about who Cliff is," Gia said. "I've seen the darkest side of him there is. I've experienced him at his very worst. Believe me, Vrak didn't need to do many upgrades to turn him into a complete evil douche. And I know Jake's not like that with me but... what he did..."

"Cliff's a villain," Orion stated. "He doesn't know how lucky he is you stepped in the way. Jake's not locked up because we care he almost killed Cliff."

"He's locked up because he almost killed," Gia nodded. "That's what's bothering me. That fury, how he lost control, and how he's so obsessed with revenge he'll do anything to get what he thinks he deserves."

Gia looked up at Orion with a heavy sigh. She shook her head, "I trust Jake. I trust him with all my heart and to the full extent that I can trust someone, but Cliff's planted a seed of doubt in my mind that's always going to be there. I'm always going to be scared the honeymoon phase of any relationship ends and that I get hurt again. Jake's no exception to that. No one will be."

"So, when Emma said she was going to break things off with Jake, she actually meant..."

"I didn't dive in front of Cliff to save him. I tried to stop Jake. I wanted to protect Jake," Gia looked away from Orion with a tear in her eye. "But I was too late. Jake was already gone."

"You don't need to be scared," Orion said. "I've seen the way Jake looks at you. He would never..."

"What about the things I care about? What if I go to college after this and there's a guy that won't leave me alone. That's my high school story, I'm likely not going to be immune in college. Or what if I get a job at work and my boss is a total dick? Or one of my co-workers likes to flirt just a little too much? What if there's a guy at the grocery store, or the mall, or I just get cat called down the street? How can I keep going when I'm scared Jake might lash out at anyone who gives me a funny look now that I've see how far he's willing to go."

"Those guys aren't Cliff."

"They could be. Or they might not have to be. I know what guys see when they look at me, Orion. I hear what they call me. I'm hot, I'm bangable, they'd fuck this. I'm not deaf. It's something I have to live with and something I've learned to ignore."

"So..."

"So I want a normal life! I'm done with the shit Cliff's put me through. I'm done with this Ranger stuff. I just want to walk down the street, ignore the guys who let their penises do the talking, and get on with my business. I don't want to worry that some poor guy who thinks he can hit on me at a bar or store will wind up in the emergency room because Jake thinks he has to protect me. I'm over being protected!"

"Jake went too far?"

"Way too far," Gia nodded. "I love him, Orion, but I can't be with someone who... scares me."

"You shouldn't have to be," Orion said. He put both his arms around Gia and hugged her warmly. "It'll work out for you, Gia."

"I just don't want to be scared," Gia whimpered as she started to sob in his chest. Orion nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"You don't have to be."


End file.
